300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2019.12.05
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Monster Hunter: ''Adjusted the restoration of Sena's Stamina when performing basic attacks from 3 per attack to 5 per attack. *''Monster Hunter: ''Added the effect as follows: When the Stamina is less than 65 during out of combat, the restoration of Sena's Stamina on every second is doubled (20 Stamina per second). *Slightly optimized the before and after casting animation on all of Lina's skills (overall, all of her skills cast and trigger their effects faster) *Slightly optimized the before and after basic attack animation of Lina. *''Combo - 2nd to 5th Stages Q: ''Adjusted the 2nd stage to 5th stage of this skill to not receive any effect from cooldown reductions. ---- *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 60 to 80, up to 1000 Mana. *Adjusted the bonus Ability Power received from maximum Mana from 1% for every 250 maximum Mana to 1% for every 200 maximum Mana, up to 30% bonus Ability Power. *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 60 to 80, up to 1000 Mana. *Adjusted the bonus Attack Damage received from maximum Mana from 1% for every 150 maximum Mana to 1% for every 150 maximum Mana, up to 30% bonus Attack Damage. *Adjusted the Mana cost received from each minute from 50 to 60, up to 1000 Mana. ---- Item Mall *Removed 7th Anniversary Blessing Bag Package and 7th Anniversary Returning Heroes Package from Item Mall. *Returned Pile of Stationery to Item Mall, the equipment itself is now usable in Eternal Battlefield. Skins *Skin Card - Wedding Dress Misaka (花嫁) is available for sale at 118 Diamonds in Item Mall at 6.00 PM on 6th December 2019. ---- Additional Translations In Patch - 2019.11.28, there are 15 abilities that were added to the game, they were suspected to be launched as a new supportive spell set used in the new Eternal Battlefield (or maybe in Eternal Arena?) that is currently being tested in the test-server. Therefore, although the information might be changed to something else later or not is depended on TYSB, the translation of all those 15 abilities will be dropped here for speculation as follows: (Eternal Divine Punishment) (永恒神罚) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, the Eternal Land will punish all enemy heroes within the game map, inflicting 3000 true damage to them (180 second cooldown). ('Divine Protection') ('神之庇佑') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, becomes invulnerable for 4 seconds (120 second cooldown). ('''Yin Yang Reversal) (颠倒乾坤) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, switches the Attack Damage and the Ability Power of the specified hero for 6 seconds (180 second cooldown). ('Absorption Dynamite') ('负荷爆破') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, records all damage received within 10 seconds. Upon reaching the end of the duration or when the user dies while within the duration, all recorded damage will be unleashed to deal 100% of the recorded damage in a form of physical damage to all enemies within 800 range nearby (150 second cooldown). ('''Third Person Omniscient) (上帝视角) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, receives the vision of all enemy heroes within the map for 10 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('Eternal Elixir') ('永恒药水') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, fully restores your Health in an instant (10 second cooldown). ('''Cloak of Invisibility) (隐身斗篷) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, becomes invisible for 30 seconds, attacking will break the invisibility (90 second cooldown). ('Reconnaissance Aircraft') ('侦查机') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, launches a '''Reconnaissance Aircraft that travels for 2000 range within the specified distance, gaining vision on its traveling path for 8 seconds (15 second cooldown). (Room) (空间球) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon activation, instantly teleports to any designated location within 500 range (60 second cooldown). ('Anywhere Door') ('飞行符') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, channels the ability for 4 seconds before teleporting yourself to the designated location within 4500 range (150 second cooldown). ('''Bear Trap) (捕兽夹) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon Activation, places a '''Bear Trap' under your current position, the trap last for 30 seconds. When the enemy hero walks upon the trap, the trap will be destroyed to immobilize the target for 5 seconds (20 second cooldown). (Overlord Armor) (霸王铠甲) *'UNIQUE Passive - '''After out of combat for 6 seconds, starts restoring your own Health by 8% of your maximum Health per second. ('Shield of The Round Table') ('妖刀') *'UNIQUEActive - Upon activation, becomes immune to all physical damage for 5 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('''Rho Aias) (女妖面纱) *'UNIQUE Active - '''Upon Activation, becomes immune to all magic damage for 5 seconds (150 second cooldown). ('Nikyu Nikyu no Mi') ('空间之眼') *'UNIQUE Active - Upon activation, instantly teleports the designated hero to a random location on the map (180 second cooldown). Synthesizing System *Added new items to the list as follows: **Random Gold Coin Hero Package <= Crystal Snowflake x 5 **Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package <= Crystal Snowflake x 3 **Random Strengthening Captain Package <= Crystal Snowflake x 1 **All 300 Girls Heroes Package <= Crystal Snowflake x 15 **Refined Random Excellent Attribute Card <= Crystal Snowflake x 25 **Level 11 Upgrade Fortune Card <= Crystal Snowflake x 30 **Black Rose <= Crystal Snowflake x 20 **Hollow Mask <= Crystal Snowflake x 20 **Rinnegan (Eternal Battlefield) <= Crystal Snowflake x 20 **Raising Heart <= Crystal Snowflake x 20 **Random Epic Skin Package <= Crystal Snowflake x 50 **Title Card - Ningmeng Jing (柠檬精') <= Crystal Snowflake x 25 ---- *Fixed the problem wherein the end of the flight effect from '''Fairy Dance R' could cause her to be stuck outside the border of the game map. ---- ----